Body Movin' (The Fatboy Slim Mix)
|artist= |year= 1998 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= (Ремейк) |gc= (Ремейк) |lc= (Ремейк) |pictos = 59 |nowc = BodyMoving |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)" от доступна в и . Внешний вид танцора Танцор - женщина с тёмными кудрявыми волосами. У неё на голове повязка, на ней одета голубая футболкa, поверх которой одет тёмно-синий купальник. Поверх купальника одет жёлтый ремень, а на ногах тёмно-синие повязки и зелёные кеды с жёлтыми шнурками. Перед началом припевов, танцор будет быстро менять свою расцветку. Ремейк Теперь у танцора фиолетовое свечение. Быстрая смена расцветки перед припевами была удалена. Фон Фон напоминает раздевалку в спортзале. There are lockers, barbell and a neon caption saying "Body Movin " glowing in light green color. Behind that sign is a man flexing his muscles and two tigers at his sides. Remake In the remake, the lockers act like music bars, and many elements are differently animated. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Act as if you are spinning a record with both of your hands. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both of your hands. Gold Move 3 ( ): Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 3 (Remake): Put your left arm up and your right arm near your chin.http://prntscr.com/8u7kcj bodymoving gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Bodymoving jd2 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) bodymoving jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Bodymoving jd2 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) bodymoving jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) BodyMovin GM 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game BodyMovin GM 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game BodyMovin JD2 GM 3.gif|Gold Move 3 ( ) in-game BodyMovin JDNOW GM 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (Remake) in-game Appearances in Mashups Body Movin’ appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Mas Que Nada * This Is How We Do Captions Body Movin’ appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Body Punch * Not At All * Rower Trivia *The dancer reappears as P1 in Hungarian Dance No. 5. She also has a different color scheme. *A remix by is used in-game, making this is the third song to have its remix be used instead of the original. *The original version is a minute longer than the version used in-game. *A clean version of the song is used, so the line "Ooh, goddamn!" is replaced by "Ooh, excuse me!". *As with Call Me, there were going to be visible facial features in its remake. This was later changed.bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg *The dancer seems to be standing farther away from the screen on its icon. *In the remake, Gold Move 3 consists of a totally different move. This is the first time in which a part of the choreography is changed in its remake. **Additionally, the dancer does some moves a bit differently in the remake than in its version, meaning that the routine was re-filmed for the remake. * In the pictograms sprite, it can be seen that the renewed version of Gold Move 3 was not meant to be a Gold Move at first. * It is possible that in a similar way to Sympathy For The Devil and Professor Pumplestickle, the remade version was cropped so the coach can fit under the score trackers on the top of the screen. This is seen that part of her foot gets cut off when she does the standing split. * The coach looks very similar to a girl in the music video of Call On Me by Eric Prydz.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQSYo_pC-QA * The pictograms have golden arrows, although the coach's glove is in a lighter shade of yellow. This is not fixed in the remake. * In s pictograms sprite, a pictogram with new props and a cropped outline can be seen. * In the remake, the artists are credited as "The Beastie Boys".http://prntscr.com/gbn7tu ** Also, "A1 sound" appears as "A one sound", and the last time the word "Body" is repeated, it gets highlighted and remains for some seconds instead of immediately fading away as the other repeats.https://youtu.be/V30k5xyYYmc?t=50 * In This Is How We Do s Mashup, the remade coach has a slight blue tint to her color scheme and she has a bright cyan outline instead of a thin purple one, which both are not part of the remake. *In the remake, at the end of the routine, the dancers legs appear to be glitched. *On the menu icons of and and in the coach selection screen of , the coach is missing her glove. **This has been fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files BodyMovin cover jd2.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' Bodymovingsqa.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' ( ) bodymoving.jpg|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' (Remake) Bodymoving cover@2x.jpg| cover bodymoving_pictos.png|Pictograms Unfinshed_Pictogram.png|Unfinished pictogram Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|The dancer’s different color scheme in Hungarian Dance No. 5 In-Game Screenshots bodymovinmenu.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' on the menu Bodymoving_jdgh_coachmenu.PNG|''Just Dance Greatest Hits'' coach selection screen (Wii) Bodymovinremake.jpeg|The coach’s lighter color scheme in This Is How We Do ( Mashup) Beta Elements bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Bodymoving cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Bodymoving coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Bodymoving jdnow beta picto.png|Beta pictogram for the remake Others body moving foot glitch.gif|The glitch on the coach’s right foot body movin back.png|Background (remake) Videos Official Music Video File:Beastie Boys - Body Movin' Gameplays Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance 2 Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Body Movin' - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)